As technology advances, there is a need to combine multiple chips into a device. Combining chips into a device, for example, requires an interposer with larger die size so as to allow more chips to be disposed on the interposer. The size of the die for use as an interposer, however, is limited by lithography tool hardware.
There is, therefore, a need to provide effective stitching of dies to reduce footprint, improve performance and reduce cost.